El elegido
by Genee
Summary: [Fic para el proyecto 1-8; Intercambio especial por el Primer año del foro] Sora está confundida, tiene dos chicos para elegir y ambos son importantes para ella. Taichi está enamorado y nervioso, desea saber si fue él el elegido, aunque no para de hablar y sigue postergando lo que Sora tiene para contarle.


**Declaraciones:** Digimon no me pertenece. La idea del fic tampoco.

Fic dedicado a mi amiga/o secreta/0 por el Intercambio especial que surgió por culpa del primer año del foro: Proyecto 1-8. Espero que te guste y a todos lo que leen.

.

El elegido.

.

Escucha como llueve, como el cielo se desquita con los mortales haciendo que sus planes se vean estropeados a causa del cambio climático. ¿Quién lo diría? Constantemente andamos quejándonos de los rayos subyacentes del sol que queman nuestras pieles, sin embargo, cuando llueve, parece que todo alrededor pierde gracia y diversión —o eso dicen—, todo es más oscuro, opaco, callado. Las personas prefieren quejarse del astro rey que de la lluvia sosa. Con el sol alumbrando hay diversión, con la lluvia cayendo no. Pero tú y yo nunca lo vimos de esa manera, amamos las gotas de lluvia, tal vez porque siempre ha llovido entre ambos.

Una vez me dijiste que yo era como un día soleado, me reí tanto por aquellas palabras tuyas, me pareció muy cursi de tu parte que hicieras esa comparación tan shakesperiana. Sé que te molestaste por mi risa estridente, pero sabes como soy, soy un tonto que no hace reparo en lo que dice. Ya sabes, dicen que soy algo distraído y creo que es cierto. Aunque eso no importa, tampoco tiene sentido hablar de ello.

Aquel día, luego de que yo dejara de reír y que tu ceño fruncido volviera a relajarse, comenzaste a explicar el porqué de tu comparación. Dijiste que yo parecía a un día soleado porque mi carisma es así: brillante y lleno de vida, que a las personas les gusta, que a veces les parece que quema demasiado, pero que usualmente prefieren mi compañía que la tuya. Oh, Sora, nunca estuve tan en desacuerdo contigo. Aun no entiendo por qué te comparaste con un día monótono de aguacero o un día de verano estropeado con las suaves y relajantes gotas de lluvia. Eso fue lo que dijiste, que eras alguien que arruinaba siempre los planes de los demás con tus comentarios tan sobreprotectores y maduros. Es que eres así, preocupada, más no te veo como tú lo haces. Sabes… yo siempre pensé que veías lo que yo veo en ti.

Hikari dice que es porque te veo con ojos de amor, yo digo que es porque te veo tal cual cómo eres. Siempre diferimos, aunque al final llegamos a la misma conclusión contigo: eres Sora, la dulce y preocupada Sora que vela constantemente por la seguridad y bien de los demás. Pienso que no deberías avergonzarse por ello, porque esa cualidad tuya es muy digna de admirar. Yo te admiro y, créeme, es mejor ser tú que ser el chico tonto que toma caminos arriesgados o estúpidos para parecer genial ante los demás. No es que me deje llevar por lo que piensan —a menos que seas tú la que piense mal de mí— pero sí me gusta llamar la atención, creo que también lo sabes, vivo para los aplausos.

Lo siento, Sora, sé que tienes algo que decirme, pero la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso. Sabemos que lo que me dirás cambiará las cosas entre ambos, entre los tres, sea para bien o para mal. No me mal entiendas, no quiero poner más presión sobre tus hombros. Sé lo mal que puedes sentirte al tener que elegir entre los dos, pero tampoco puedo mentirte porque sería muy hipócrita de mi parte decir que, si no soy el elegido, estaré feliz por ti. Soy un egoísta por decir esto, debería decir todo lo contrario, pero no puedo ser feliz viéndote en brazos de otro hombre, aunque éste sea mi amigo también.

Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y sé que no merezco que me estés dando esta oportunidad, pero si estás pensando las cosas es porque sientes también algo por mí y me aferraré a ese pensamiento, porque es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo durante todo este tiempo. Que estés confundida no me da una mala impresión de ti, todo lo contrario, me hace creer que eres esa que siempre has sido, alguien con un buen corazón incapaz de lastimar a otro. Aunque entiendo tu dilema, al final de la noche, uno de los dos saldrá con el corazón roto.

Otra vez lo siento, nada de lo que digo te hace sentir mejor y al final sí he puesto más peso sobre ti. Soy un tonto. Debería estar callado para escuchar lo que tienes que decir y no confundirte más de lo que ya lo estas. Pero… espera, Sora, espera un poco más, espera a que mis manos dejen de temblar, espera a que el sudor que escurre mi cuerpo cese un poco. Te dije que estoy nervioso, déjame disfrutar de este momento de mejores amigos antes de saber que es lo qué has decidido.

Por qué no me dices cómo estas, cómo te ha ido con el tenis. Escuché que has llegado al final del campeonato. ¡Vaya! ¿Recuerdas lo loco que me puse cuando me contaste que dejarías el fútbol por el tenis? No estaba pensando en ti, pensaba más en mí y en lo mucho que extrañaría verte cada tarde o hacer las jugadas que habían diseñado solo para nosotros dos. Éramos la pareja perfecta, siempre íbamos un paso más arriba que el otro, adelantándonos a lo que pensábamos o a lo que pensaba el rival. Es divertido recordar tantas cosas del pasado, aunque pueda convertirse en un arma de doble filo. Bueno, eso dicen muchas personas que ya están muertas que pasaban el día entero pensando en cosas aburridas en vez de estar disfrutando de ellas. Soy más un aventurero que un pensador, pese a que creo que en algo tienen razón: _Recordar es volver a vivir, pero no se puede vivir de recuerdos._

¿Ves? Las clases en la universidad me han servido de algo, ahora soy más profundo que un charco. No, mentira, creo que lo leí en el revés de un embace de papas fritas, pero me pareció algo bueno para decir. ¡Vamos, que tampoco la noche está como para hacer mucho drama!, no quiero verlo así, sí este es el final de un ciclo, quiero que termine como siempre, siendo nosotros mismos. No lágrimas, no arrepentimientos, no nada. Porque al final me acostumbraré a la decisión que tomes. Tengo que hacerlo, porque si te pierdo, pierdo todo, tú lo eres todo, Sora, mi todo y sin ti no sé qué sería de mí.

Es ridículo todo lo que digo, pero el que habla es mi miedo, mi miedo de perderte. No quiero que creas que son artimañas que he preparado por si resulta que lo has elegido a él por sobre mí. No, no es eso, solo pienso que es la última vez que podré defender lo que siento por ti y ya no quiero volver a sentir que pude haberlo hecho mejor, que pude haber hablado con tiempo. No quiero que haya espacios para los _si hubiera_ que tanto detesto. Si hay algo que pueda decir, para que tu decisión me favorezca, lo diré, no lo callaré.

Se hace tarde y aún no hemos llegado a lo que realmente hemos venido. Solo dame un segundo más, solo uno más para prepararme y desahogarme, porque si no lo hago me quemaré por dentro.

¿Quién iba a pensar que hace una semana, un viernes, a esta misma hora yo estaría a punto de besar tus labios? Ni yo mismo me lo creo, parece casi imposible que yo me hubiese atrevido a hacerlo, a besarte. Y es que lucias tan hermosa, Sora, más que de lo normal. Deberías de bailar más seguido, te sienta bien el brillo y el sudor sobre tu piel. Es un simple alago.

Te diré que yo no pensé que sacarte a bailar marcaría un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Es que no pude controlarme, tu forma de verme, tu manera de hacerme sentir me descontrola y pierdo el control de mí mismo. No es una excusa razonable, pero fue lo que realmente paso. Tú me enciendes todos los sentidos y le das vuelta a mi mundo. Nada importa si estás a mi lado, Sora y, aunque no te besara esa noche, iba a llover de todas formas, algo entre nosotros pasaría tarde o temprano porque cuando me miras me liberas por completo y es por eso me atreví a hacerlo, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto… besarte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado desde aquel día en que te conocí. Tal vez pienses que me conformo con nada, pero no es así, me conformo con mucho. Tú eres mucho. Sora lo que yo siento por ti es lo más real que he podido sentir. Es diferente, es repulsivamente gigantesco, como cuando te subes a una montaña rusa varias veces y al final deseas vomitar.

¡Oh, Sora!, no te ofendas, no me mires así, que no quiero decirte que me causas asco. Lo que realmente quiero que sepas es que la sensación que produces en mí, aunque sé que al final podré terminar mal, es placentera y única. Es volar sin despegar los pies de la tierra, es sentir la adrenalina de todo mi cuerpo descontrolarse y alojarse dentro de mis tripas haciendo que sienta raro en él, en mi pecho, en mi corazón. No soy bueno hablando de sentimientos, soy mejor actuando, pero, como te dije, quiero que sepas hoy lo que he estado sintiendo por ti.

Quiero decirte una cosa más antes de que me digas lo que has venido a decirme. Es algo que no ha parado de transitar en mi mente, espero que no te hayas valido de ello para tomar la decisión final y es que, Sora, no quiero que pongas entre ambos el tema de que eres introvertida y yo extrovertido. Que mi forma de ser siempre chocará con la tuya. Porque no es así, sabes que nos complementamos en todos los sentidos y no soy el único que lo dice. Y al final, no importa si tú eres lluvia y yo sol, o si tú eres gris y yo luz. Al final lo único que importa es lo que creamos, lo que somos cuando estamos juntos. Porque es igual como cuando la lluvia y el sol se encuentran y crean algo nuevo y hermoso; porque incluso ellos —que son tan diferentes o más que nosotros—pueden crean un arcoíris de colores vivos, y vivo es como me haces sentir. No importa si peleamos constantemente, reconciliarnos es lo mejor del proceso, porque sé que estarás siempre para mí y yo siempre estaré para ti, eso es lo que importa realmente y no cambiará nunca.

Tal vez siempre lloverá entre nosotros, pero siempre buscaré la forma de atravesar la lluvia y llegar hasta a ti.

~•~

Sigo escuchándolo hablar y hablar. No para de sudar y de decir palabra. Me parece tierno que, por primera vez, diga tantas cosas lindas sobre nosotros y nuestra amistad. Muchas tienen sentido, otras ni tanto. Pero es mi Tai, mi estúpido Tai quien las dice y no puedo evitar estremecerme al escucharle. Sus palabras me llegan a lo más profundo de mi alma y comprendo cada una de ellas, aunque, en este punto, desee que se calle de una buena vez y me deje hablar.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confundida. Sé que lo he puesto en una situación incómoda y tortuosa, pero es que realmente estuve confundida, ambos fueron mis amigos primero y es difícil tener que elegir entre los dos. Sin embargo, me di cuenta muy tarde de que estaba pensando mucho para resolver la confusión que crecía en mí ser, por primera vez la solución no la encontraría pensando, tenía que dejar de hacerlo y comenzar a sentir, aunque eso significara que uno de los saldría herido. Es algo que no puedo evitar que pase.

Con Taichi siempre me siento segura, querida, protegida, lo mismo me hacía sentir mi otro enamorado. Lo que los diferencia es la manera en la que Taichi me reta constantemente, en su forma dinámica e infantil que me hace perder la paciencia y el control sobre mí. Es su forma noble, su valentía, su manera de ver la vida lo que me hace estar constantemente en una metamorfosis que al final muestra mi verdadera esencia. Él me cuida, pero a la misma vez me hace fuerte. Me hace enfadar, pero también reír. Es divertido, cabezota, tierno y decidido. Es mi estúpido Tai, con el que siempre podré contar.

Me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme y darme cuenta que no busco estabilidad o seguridad, no solo eso, aparte busco a alguien que me haga crecer y que crezca junto a mí en el proceso, hacer eso sin dejar de ser quienes somos, divirtiéndonos, amándonos, volviéndonos locos al punto de querer asesinar al otro, llegar a la meta mientras disfrutamos del camino. Lo que busco es algo real y no un final de cuentos de hadas. No quiero un final, quiero un comienzo. Eso es lo que busco.

—¿Hablaras toda la noche? —le pregunto divertida, interrumpiéndole.

—Lo siento —él baja la cabeza, luce apenado—. Es cierto, ya no puedes darle más prorroga al asunto.

Por un segundo creo que algo en sus ojos se ha apagado y me siento la peor de las personas por ponerlo en este compromiso.

—Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo…

—… pero lo has elegido a él —interrumpe completando lo que piensa que le diré—. Algo me decía que lo elegirías a él.

—Taichi… —mi voz sale ahogada en penas.

Sonríe forzado, lo sé, no es su usual sonrisa devora mundos. Se levanta y pone algo de dinero sobre la mesa del restaurante y hace un gesto de despedida, lleno de melancolía. No sé qué está pasando, qué he dicho para que se pusiera a actuar así.

Tardo varios segundos en comprender la situación y no dudo en gritar lo siguiente:

—¡Tai! —le llamo, todavía desde mi asiento.

Él se gira y yo me pongo de pie de un solo salto. No me importa quién nos puede estar observando, no me importan los que dirán, otro efecto que él causa en mí:

—Eres tú —le grito y el encoge sus expresiones sorprendido—. Te elijo a ti, Tai.

Él me mira con las cejas elevadas, con los ojos abiertos, con la boca floja y la mandíbula cayendo con incredulidad, no se mueve, no dice nada, solo me mira manteniendo aquella expresión. Expresión que duró solo unos segundos, porque lo próximo que sé es que camina hacia mí como si en cualquier momento me arrepentiré de lo que le he dicho, con la misma fuerza y determinación toma mi rostro con ambas manos y me besa en la boca.

Otra cosa que también amo es su impulsividad y ahora me estoy dejando llevar por ella. Le correspondo al beso sintiendo como mi cuerpo sucumbe a las diferentes sensaciones que ahonda dentro. Es raro y placentero a la vez. Es raro porque estoy besando a mi mejor amigo, pero por ello el beso toma más vuelo y me consume con mayor poder.

Nunca me había sentido tan libre como ahora, como la vez que me besó mientras bailábamos, como en aquella fiesta en donde vi su alma a través de sus ojos. Con él me siento única y especial. Con Taichi me siento llena de diferentes formas, es mi complemento y nada más importa si lo tengo a mi lado, conmigo, siempre junto a mí.

Me aparto y le miro a los ojos, una chispa en ellos me dice que esto apenas es el comienzo, que me hará feliz, que me hará siempre reír y sacará lo mejor de mí. También sé que volverá a llover, que días grises y llenos de discusiones acompañaran la felicidad, pero no me importa, ahora disfruto del beso que me da mi Sol y sé que cuando las gotas de lluvia nos separen, haremos lo imposible por pasarlas y encontrarnos una vez más.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Primero que nada ¡Felicidades, chicas, hemos sobrevivido un año! ¡Feliz aniversario Proyecto 1-8!

Segundo que nada: Amigo/o (no sé si participan hombres) espero que te haya gustado lo escribí, lo hice con amor. Me encontraba trabada por el hecho de que siempre escribo lo mismo, o esa es la sensación que me da, por eso, más que reinventarme la misma historia, decidí que profundizaría lo que piensan y se dijeron los personajes. Pude haberme decantado por las otras peticiones, pero la página está escasa de Taioras, solo quise poner mi granito de arena.

Otra cosa es que la _Maldición del Mouse Roto _volvió a atacarme. Cada vez que escribo para un concurso y/o reto con fecha límite se me daña el mouse. Tuve que dejar de comprar comida y pagar por un nuevo ratón(?) Okno, pero sí gasté del dinero del pasaje para poder ver a mi novio. ¿Ves cómo te adoro, amigo secreto? xD Responsabilidad, soy tan responsable que hasta me envidio.

PD: La maldición del internet troll me ha atacado también el día de hoy.

Bueno, nos vemos. Chao ;)


End file.
